<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сокровище by Quenny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269229">Сокровище</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quenny/pseuds/Quenny'>Quenny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quenny/pseuds/Quenny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>сборник драбблов по драрри</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. библиотека</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>статус закончен, но работы будут добавляться, пока мне не станет лень их писать</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри нравится смотреть, как Драко учится. Но он помнит, что Гермиона рассказывала, как ее раздражал Крам, который просто сидел и смотрел на нее. Так что Гарри пытается скрыть свои обожающие взгляды. Когда они сидят вместе в библиотеке, и Драко со всей внимательностью и усердием пишет эссе по зельям, переодически сверяясь с книгами, Гарри прячется за какой-то книжкой и тайком на него поглядывает. Он просто обожает такого сосредоточенного Малфоя: он полностью расслаблен, когда он что-то не понимал его брови сдвигались, образовывая очаровательную морщинку между ними (нет, Гарри совершенно точно не хотел ее поцеловать. Определенно нет), иногда белоснежная прядь выбивалась из его идеальной прически, и Драко забавно на нее дул, пытаясь убрать, чтобы не лезла в глаза. Иногда он тихо проговаривал особенно сложные моменты, чтобы лучше запомнить. Гарри был просто без ума от его потрясающих бледных запястий (он думает, что именно так выглядят руки настоящих аристократов) с тонкими синеватыми венками, просвечивающимися около ладони. Пальцы расслаблено держали перо, выводя формулы и идеально ровные буквы, иногда постукивая по краю пера. Другая рука водила по тексту книги, очерчивая строки аккуратно стриженными ногтями. Когда Драко поднимал на него взгляд, Гарри усиленно делал вид, что поглощен книгой, даже если не знает ее названия. Драко пытался не улыбаться, но у него это плохо получалось и возвращался к написанию эссе, а гарри возвращался к созерцанию Драко.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. лингвистическая война</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты называешь кретином меня, но единственный кретин здесь ты, раз не видишь, что я чувствую! — слова глухим шипением вырывались из его рта, и если бы тут был Волан-де-Морт или Салазар Слизерин, или же просто змея, то они бы все поняли и уже врезали Гарри, но здесь был только Драко Малфой с огромными глазами взирающий на шипящего на змеином языке Поттера.</p><p>— Что за фокусы, Поттер?</p><p>— Понятия не имею, Малфой, но если бы ты знал, что ты со мной делаешь, то наверное убил бы меня прямо здесь.</p><p>Драко сузил глаза, быстро прикидывая, что делать в такой ситуации. Обычная словесная перепалка закончилась как-то слишком быстро, и Поттер перешел на парселтанг. Конечно, Драко знал, что он так умеет и уже однажды слышал это, но сейчас… сейчас от этого змеиного шепота ноги подкашивались и жаль, что не от страха. Но Малфой тоже не пальцем деланный и не зря учится на Слизерине, так что сориентировался он достаточно быстро. Если Поттер хочет лингвистическую войну — он ее получит.</p><p>— Quand tu dis ça, j'ai envie de te serrer contre le mur*, — произнес Драко и стал с интересном наблюдать за реакцией Поттера. Он был уверен, что такие люди как он точно не изучали французский, и все его познания заканчиваются на «merci» и «cherchez la femme». Глаза Гарри удивленно расширились, но он быстро справился с удивлением и продолжил:</p><p>— Никогда не думал, что французский звучит так сексуально.</p><p>— Je n'ai jamais pensé que parsltang semblait si sexy.**</p><p>Они замолчали и уставились друг на друга. Эта была самая бессмысленная перепалка в их жизни, но с другой стороны каждый подумал о том, что наконец может в лицо сказать то, что он действительно думает, не боясь быть избитым и отвергнутым.</p><p>— Что замолчал, познания змеиного закончились? — съязвил Драко, приподнимая бровь отточеным жестом. На самом деле он просто хотел еще послушать эти чрезвычайно сексуальные звуки, обращённые только к нему.</p><p>— К твоему сведению, оно происходит само, Драко.</p><p>Его имя прозвучало на английском, но в такой же приглушённой шипящей манере и ноги Драко действительно подкосились и, чтобы не растечься прямо здесь влюблённой возбужденной лужицей, он решил прижать Поттера к стенке. Гарри удивленно моргнул, но Драко не дал ему подумать и тут же произнес прямо в лицо:</p><p>— Tu me rends fou, Potter. Si tu savais à quel point je voulais t'embrasser, tu serais probablement mort, *** — он говорил четко проговаривая каждое слово, старательно перекатывая на языке картавую «r» — у него никогда не было проблем с произношением. К его огромному удивлению, Поттер не сделал ничего. Он вцепился в рукав Драко с силой сжимая его, и распахнул глаза, пялясь на его лицо. «Мерлин, вдруг он понял?» Дрожь прошла по всему телу, когда он представил, как Поттер после таких заявлений отталкивает его со страхом и больше никогда не смотрит в глаза, а только посмеивается со своими дружками. Однако Гарри прерывал его размышления.</p><p>— Если ты прямо сейчас меня не отпустишь — я тебя поцелую.</p><p>Драко моргнул. Затем еще раз. Когда это он стал понимать парселтанг? Неужели Поттер действительно сказал это на английском? Ему, Драко? Он что, действительно <em>пригрозил поцеловать</em> его?</p><p>Тем временем Гарри во все глаза разглядывал губы Драко. Малфой только сейчас это заметил и сглотнул, не представляя, что делать с этой ситуацией.</p><p>— Putain de bâtard ne me menace pas de telles choses, **** — тихо сказал он, разглядывая реакцию Поттера, перемещая руку на ключицы, чтобы было удобнее держать и дотронулся до кусочка оголенной кожи. Но Драко не успел развить эту мысль, потому что лицо Поттера, которое только что было так близко (блять, реально очень близко) стало еще ближе, а затем он почувствовал губы Гарри на своих. Хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы осознать, что Поттер действительно <em>целует</em> его, что <em>Поттер</em> сейчас первый начал его целовать, что это <em>действительно</em> происходит и терять нельзя ни секунды. Малфой ответил не церемонясь, заталкивая язык ему в рот, отчего Гарри прерывисто вздохнул и принялся отвечать с тройным усердием.</p><p>
  <em>«блятьблятьблятьблятьблять»</em>
</p><p>К сожалению все хорошее когда-то заканчивается — им пришлось прервать поцелуй. Оба со страхом уставились друг другу в глаза.</p><p>— Ээмгмэм, — промычал Поттер, нервно поправляя тупые очки. От такого красноречивого комментария самого лучшего события в своей жизни Драко нервно хихикнул.</p><p>— Je t'aime, crétin.*****</p><p>Эту фразу Поттер, кажется, понял. Потому что глаза его расширились просто для небывалых размеров, и от удивления он даже открыл рот. У Драко вспотела спина и нервно задергался кадык. Ну вот, сейчас он уйдет. Просто разверзнется и уйдет. И больше никогда не посмотрит в его сторону, растопчет своими тупыми ногами и выкинет в мусорку. Потому что Драко ему не нужен, подумаешь, красиво говорит на французском, так умеет каждый второй слизеринец. Пока в голове Малфоя происходил яростный самоанализ, он, видимо, забыл под непривычным напором эмоций держать лицо, и вся его война на нем отразилось. Потому что Поттер как-то слишком мягко и странно произнес:</p><p>— Драко?</p><p>Малфой вздрогнул и только сейчас понял, что все еще вжимает Гарри в стенку. Но сдаваться без боя он не был готов — он все-таки слизеринец и еще не растерял свою гордость.</p><p>— Чего тебе?</p><p>И тут Гарри сделал нечто странное, чего Драко никак не ожидал. Он положил подрагивающую руку ему на щеку и произнес глядя прямо в глаза:</p><p>— Я тоже тебя люблю, — парселтанг расползся по коридору приглушенным шипением, немного дрожащим — Поттер нервничал. — Я тоже.</p><p>Последняя фраза была на английском, но Гарри снова не дал ее обдумать и снова поцеловал Драко, на этот раз мягко, со страхом, что его сейчас оттолкнут, будто выпрашивая позволения. Малфой не собирался тупить в такой момент и отталкивать так внезапно навалившееся счастье и быстро переместил руки на шею Гарри, на этот раз не впечатывая в стену, а аккуратно обнимая. Он ответил на поцелуй, и радость Поттера прошлась вибрацией по его рукам.</p><p>«Мерлиновы носки, он только что признался мне в любви, и мы целуемся. Мы правда делаем это»</p><p>Они целовались долго — сначала мягко и нежно, вкладывая в поцелуй все невысказанны слова, спрятанные за насмешками, а затем страстно, выпуская все эмоции наружу, позволяя друг другу чувствовать. Когда им опять пришлось прерваться, лицо Поттера было невероятно красным, он быстро и сбивчиво дышал, а его очки запотели.</p><p>— У тебя очки грязные, — произнес Малфой, удивляясь, как тихо звучит его голос. Гарри моргнул и осоловело улыбнулся. Не зная, куда себя деть, Драко снял с него очки и протер рубашкой, снова нацепив их ему на нос. Поттер все еще молчал, и Драко стало страшно.</p><p>— Поттер?..</p><p>«А вдруг он пожалел? Вдруг это были просто слова, навязанные моментом? Вдруг он понял, <em>кого</em> поцеловал и сейчас убежит?» Ноги Малфоя снова подогнулись, но теперь уже от страха. Он никогда не сможет жить снова, узнав, какого это — целовать Поттера, и потеряв это навсегда. Он всматривался в лицо Гарри, пытаясь найти там разочарование, страх, омерзение. Наконец, Поттер заговорил.</p><p>— Я, эм… если ты… ну… если ты вдруг… не хочешь встречаться там или еще… что-нибудь мы… мы можем… забыть это или… — Гарри глубоко вдохнул. Он явно плохо соображал и сильно волновался — губа была закушена, глаза бегали и щеки пылали. Драко подумал, что быть таким очаровательным просто невозможно. После такой тирады у Малфоя будто гиппогрифа с плеч сняли, и он расхохотался.</p><p>— Д-драко? — Поттер подумал, что Малфой, осознав, что наделал сошел с ума. Однако тот лишь притянул Гарри к себе, хватая за плечи, и продолжил смеяться ему в плечо, сотрясая все тело вибрациями. Гарри понял, что до этого никогда не слышал смех Малфоя — хоть он и был с какими-то истеричными нотками, он был искренним. И Гарри обнял Драко в ответ, улыбаясь.</p><p>— И все-таки, Поттер, ты самый настоящий придурок.</p><p>___________<br/>* когда ты так говоришь, мне хочется прижать тебя к стенке.<br/>** никогда не думал, что парселтанг звучит так сексуально<br/>*** ты сводишь меня с ума, Поттер. если бы ты знал, как сильно я хочу тебя поцеловать, ты бы, наверное, умер.<br/>**** чертов ублюдок, не смей угрожать мне такими вещами.<br/>***** я так люблю тебя, идиот</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. сокровище</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Спи, сокровище, — Драко поцеловал Гарри в лоб и устроился поудобнее, приготовившись погрузиться в долгожданный сон.</p><p>— И все-таки, почему сокровище?</p><p>— Потому что ты Золотой мальчик, — Драко затих, утыкаясь лбом Гарри в плечо, намекая, что разговор окончен. Но Гарри не был бы гриффиндорецем, если бы сдавался так просто. Он еще успеет задать этот вопрос примерно раз двадцать, перед тем как Драко наконец-то сдастся и расскажет. Они никогда не называли друг друга слащавыми кличками, которые вызывали приступы рвоты у обоих, используя лишь «идиот», «кретин», «слизеринский змей», и «придурок». Но иногда Малфой называл его «сокровищем» и почему-то Гарри был уверен, что это милое прозвище дано ему не просто так. Особенно сильно он в этом убеждался, когда Драко непривычно нежно смотрел на него, легко касаясь пальцами его щеки и говорил: «Ты мое сокровище, ты знаешь об этом?». В такие моменты Гарри просто плавился и растекался влюбленной лужицей и забывал обо всех вопросах, но теперь у него есть цель, от которой он не собирался отступать.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>— Иногда я просто поражаюсь тупости твоего мозга, Поттер. Это зелье проходят на третьем курсе, а ты не можешь его приготовить сейчас. — Драко раздраженно смотрел на непонятную болотно-зеленого цвета жижу в котле Гарри.</p><p>— Зато я встречаюсь с лучшим учеником по зельям, который может мне все рассказать, правда, Драко? — Гарри жалостливо посмотрел в глаза Малфоя и легко коснулся его руки. Запрещенный прием. Драко пару секунд буравил его взглядом и театрально закатил глаза, сдаваясь.</p><p>— Только ради тебя, мое сокровище, я иду на такие жертвы. Можно подумать, мне больше нечем заняться.</p><p>Гарри ухватился за соломинку.</p><p>— Почему сокровище, Драко? — он крепче сжал его руку, мягко улыбаясь. Он давно выучил все рычаги воздействия на своего парня. Однако и тот был не из робкого десятка.</p><p>— Твои грязные приемчики не сработают дважды подряд, Поттер.</p><p>Гарри только хмыкнул и сделал расстроенный вид. Ничего, у него в запасе еще примерно одиннадцать таких вопросов, и в конце концов Малфой ему расскажет.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>Просыпаться в лазарете было делом неприятным, но привычным. Учуяв знакомый терпкий запах лекарств, Гарри тихо застонал и открыл глаза.</p><p>— Поттер! Ты просто тупоголовый кретин!</p><p>Еще не окончательно пришедший в себя Гарри нахмурился, смотря на раздраженного Драко, который сидел на краю его кровати, яростно буравя того взглядом.</p><p>— Что случилось на этот раз?</p><p>— Ты потерял глаза, вот что случилось! Тебе очки зачем? Просто для украшения? Или может уже начнешь пользоваться этим аксессуаром по назначению?</p><p>Гарри сузил глаза, поняв, что объяснений от злого Малфоя не дождется, и посмотрел на мадам Помфри, быстро машущей вокруг него волшебной палочкой, проверяя состояние.</p><p>— Вас сбили бладжером во время тренировки. Просто вопиющий случай! Куда только смотрит мадам Трюк! Ты даже не был на поле!</p><p>Гарри нахмурился, начиная вспоминать. Он выходил из раздевалки после долгой тренировки по квиддичу: снитч очень долго не появлялся в зоне видимости, и ему пришлось полтора часа летать вокруг поля, напрягая все глазные нервы, а когда тот наконец-то мелькнул где-то около земли, еще полчаса носиться по стадиону на бешеной скорости, чтобы его поймать. Но он точно помнил, что поймал мячик, а затем пришли когтевранцы испытывать нового загонщика. Гарри помнил, как вышел из раздевалки и увидел вдалеке Драко. Он хотел его позвать, а потом все потемнело, и он упал.</p><p>— Этот идиот МакКален запустил в тебя бладжером. Я не представляю насколько косым надо быть, чтобы швырнуть бладжер за пределы поля! — Малфой все никак не мог успокоиться, метая из глаз молнии.</p><p>— В любом случае, с вами все в порядке, мистер Поттер, — закончила свой осмотр мадам Помфри. — Небольшое сотрясение. Выпейте это зелье, — она указала рукой на тумбочку рядом с кроватью. — И я настоятельно рекомендую вам не покидать больничное крыло в течение дня. А я пойду и дам знать мадам Трюк, что ее игроки не могут соблюдать банальных правил безопасности!</p><p>На этих словах целительница выскочила из крыла, рассекая воздух белой мантией. Драко тут же подхватил зелье и сунул его под нос Гарри.</p><p>— Пей.</p><p>Спорить с таким Малфоем было опасно для жизни, да и голова болела прилично, так что Гарри без возражений принял из рук парня склянку, уже ощущая мерзкий вкус на языке. Отставив пустой сосуд, он уставился на Драко. Примерно с минуту они просто смотрели друг на друга — Малфой вглядывался в лицо Гарри, будто анализируя степень поврежденности его мозга, но не найдя явных признаков отмирания нервных клеток выдохнул и и расслабился. Гарри улыбнулся.</p><p>— Переживал?</p><p>— Да за таким как ты только глаз да глаз нужен! Оставил тебя на пару часов, и ты оказался на больничной койке.</p><p>Поттер улыбнулся еще шире.</p><p>— Что ты лыбишься? Бладжер последние клетки мозга отбил? — несмотря на грозный тон, его рука слишком нежно откинула черные волосы со лба. — Придурок.</p><p>— Не правда. Я — твое сокровище, — под воздействием зелья голова прошла, и настроение Гарри значительно поднялось. Было крайне приятно наблюдать Драко, беспокоящимся о нем. В ответ на такое заявление тот внезапно расслабился и нагло улегся рядом с Гарри.</p><p>— Подвинься.</p><p>— Мадам Помфри не одобрит такого дерзкого поведения в ее лазарете, — Гарри послушно подвинулся, освобождая Малфою место. Тот лишь фыркнул.</p><p>— Мне плевать. Ей повезло, что я был слишком занят передвижением твоего бездыханного тела сюда и не кинул кретину МакКалену Ступефаем в лицо.</p><p>Малфой удобно устроился рядом, сбросив ботинки. Он взял руку Гарри в свою, переплетая пальцы, и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону запястья. Желудок Гарри в этот момент решил устроить вечеринку в его животе.</p><p>— Если б я знал, что ты так мило волнуешься обо мне, то подставился бы под бладжер раньше, — тихо сказал он, глядя на их переплетенные на одеяле пальцы.</p><p>— Еще одно такое заявление, и Ступефай полетит в тебя, Поттер.</p><p>Некоторое время они молчали, лежа на кровати соприкасаясь плечами. Драко о чем-то задумался и поглаживал большим пальцем кисть Гарри, вызывая океан мурашек. Он уже почти собирался уснуть, когда Малфой заговорил.</p><p>— Поттер, — его голос был непривычно тихим, будто он собирался сказать что-то такое, отчего бы Гарри растекся лужицей. Или выкинулся в окно. Или побежал кидать Непростительными.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>Драко поколебался минуту, но все же начал.</p><p>— Ты спрашивал, почему сокровище.</p><p>Сон как рукой сняло, и Гарри даже приподнялся на локте, готовый наконец-то получить ответ на столько раз заданный вопрос. На лице Драко происходила настоящая война: он явно не хотел обнажать душу, но желание поделиться этим с Поттером было намного сильнее. Хотелось, чтобы он знал. Он поднес их переплетенные руки к лицу и уставился на них. Его голос был очень тихим, мягким и волнующимся одновременно.</p><p>— Потому что ты моё единственное сокровище, Поттер. Настоящее. Мне понадобилось семнадцать лет, чтобы понять, что цена денег и артефактов призрачна. Я рос в роскоши, но ни разу за все это время не бы по-настоящему счастлив. У меня было все, что я захочу — дорогие метла, лучшая одежда, любые игрушки, которые я только потребую. Но мне всегда было их недостаточно, и я думал, что просто не набрал нужное количество безделушек, чтобы они наконец подействовали. А потом ты признался мне в любви и я… понял. Понял, что никакое золото мира не сможет обогатить меня так, как твоя любовь. Ты и есть то недостающее сокровище, которое я не мог найти. По-настоящему ценное.</p><p>Драко замолк, не отнимая взгляда от их рук, а Гарри пытался переварить услышанное. Он явно не думал, что за обычным прозвищем может стоять нечто <em>такое</em>. Такое… сильное и важное. Он все смотрел на напряженное лицо Драко и никак не мог понять, как под постоянной маской безразличия, под защитой из тонны оскорблений и язвительных замечаний, могли скрываться <em>такие</em> эмоции.</p><p>— Драко…</p><p>Он наконец поднял глаза и посмотрел прямо на Гарри, смущенно улыбнувшись. Они очень долго шли к тому, чтобы Малфой перестал удерживать на лице выражение я-самый-лучший-и-мне-на-все-наплевать перед Гарри. Понадобились месяцы, чтобы Драко научился не скрывать свои эмоции наедине с Поттером, и он это безмерно ценил. Он получал какое-то извращенное удовольствие, понимая, что он, наверное, единственный во Вселенной, кому позволено видеть так глубоко. Поттер поднес их руки к губам, мягко целуя переплетенные пальцы. Затем он снова посмотрел на Драко, мягко улыбаясь. Напряженное выражение почти исчезло с его лица, и сейчас Драко переживал обычное принятие того, что снова ляпнул что-то слишком искреннее, слишком глубоко личное.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя. Спасибо, что рассказал. Мне это важно.</p><p>Малфой наконец расслабился и облегченно улыбнулся. Все-таки высвобождать что-то личное иногда бывает приятно.</p><p>— Спи, идиот, а то мне потом сшивать твои поврежденные мозговые клетки.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. алкоголь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>немагическое модерн ау</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Драко никогда не переносил алкоголь. Он любил выпить на ужин бокал красного сухого — это был его максимум. Его проблемой было слишком быстрое опьянение — уже после двух бокалов у него из-под ног уносило почву, а после трех — он не контролировал свою речь. Поэтому напивался Малфой крайне редко и только в одиночестве перед этим спрятав все средства связи.</p><p>Но сегодня день рождения Блейза, и он постоянно подливал виски в слишком быстро пустеющий стакан Малфоя, а отказываться было невежливо, так что теперь Драко, покачиваясь, стоял на балконе и откровенно скучал. На празднике все разделились на группы, а Драко не хотелось ни к кому из них. Драко хотелось к Поттеру. Он достал телефон, и яркий экран больно ослепил его глаза. Все расплывалось, так что Драко решил набрать номер Панси интуитивно — он звонил ей почти каждый день и уж точно сможет набрать ее номер хоть с закрытыми глазами. После пары гудков на том конце провода раздалось приглушенное «Драко?», но Малфой этого не заметил, потому что икнул.</p><p>— П-панс, ты где? П-пааанс, я таак устал, увези меня от-сюда. Я хочу к Пот-теру. К Пооооттеру хочу, Панси, — Паркинсон почему-то молчала, но сейчас Драко это не беспокоило, и его пронзило резкое желание поговорить и выплеснуть душу.</p><p>— Панси, Поттер такой красивый, ты это знала? К-как этот придурок может быть таким красивым? Я его так н-ненавижу. Н-ненавижу за то что люблю. Че делать, а? П-пааанси, я очень хочу к нему, х-хочу, чтобы он держал меня за руку и не только за руку, х-хочу, чтобы он со мной такое делал… и я с-с ним тоже делал, и мы вместе чтобы тоже делали, много чего делали, а потом ничего не делали, но я не буду тебе говорить, что мы будем делать, потому что ты опять будешь на меня кричать. К-кстати, почему ты не кричишь? — этот вопрос действительно сильно озадачил в хлам пьяный мозг Драко, и он удивленно посмотрел на телефон, будто будто мог увидеть там ответы на все вопросы Вселенной.</p><p>— Потому что я здесь, придурок, с кем ты разговариваешь?</p><p>Малфой озадаченно посмотрел перед собой, не понимая, как голос Панси может звучать у него за спиной, когда она в телефоне.</p><p>— Когда ты успел так нахрюкаться? Если ты заблюешь мне машину, заставлю купить новую!</p><p>Драко обернулся, посмотрел на Паркинсон, затем на свой телефон. Затем к нему пришла гениальная мысль — спросить с кем же он разговаривал.</p><p>«Вот блять, я же ему пиздел про Поттера. Блять»</p><p>— Ал-ло?</p><p>— Драко, ты просто придурок, мы встречаемся уже две недели, скажи Паркинсон, чтобы срочно везла тебя домой. И я тоже тебя люблю, — звонок сбросили,<br/>и Драко озадаченно смотрел на Панси, а через секунду до него дошло и он так широко улыбнулся, что Панси показалось, что его щеки сейчас порвутся.</p><p>— Поттер меня любит и сказал вести домой. Вези меня до-мой, Паркинсон, у меня сейчас будет секс с моим Поттером!</p><p>— Драко Люциус Малфой, если ты еще хоть РАЗ упомянешь слова «Поттер» и «секс» в одном предложении, я больше никогда не буду отвозить тебя домой. Быстро пошел к машине!</p><p>Спорить Драко не стал и не смог бы сейчас, так что он, широко улыбаясь и покачиваясь, промаршировал на улицу.</p><p>Конечно, никакого секса у них не было. Как только Панси толкнула уже почти спящего Малфоя на руки Поттеру, тот сразу уснул, открыв рот, видимо, все еще надеясь на продолжение вечера. Гарри вздохнул и тепло улыбнулся, укладывая сопящее тело Драко на кровать, кладя рядом аспирин и бутылку минералки. И на всякий случай тазик. Он хотел бы позлиться, что Малфой так нажрался и завалился в дом (точнее его завалили) полумертвым, но слова, которые он сказал по телефону перекрыли все чувства, кроме нежности и любви к этому легко напивающемуся придурку. Он легко погладил шелковые волосы парня и улегся рядом, готовясь к не очень веселой ночке.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. звезды</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Драко любил звезды. Про себя он шутил, что это связано с его блэковской половиной и их одержимостью звездными именами. Драко любил приходить вечерами на Черное озеро, садиться у высокого дерева, где его никто не увидит и смотреть. Это потрясающе красиво — бесконечное иссиня-черное небо, усыпанное звездами, отражалось в глади колыхающегося озера, и казалось, будто ты сидишь на границе Вселенной. Несколько раз Драко даже видел падающие звезды — это было вовсе не так как он представлял — лишь на краткое мгновение в небе пролетал хвост одинокой сгорающей кометы. В такие моменты Драко чувствовал себя частью чего-то невероятно важного, свободного и огромного. Он чувствовал, что он — часть бесконечной Вселенной, часть времени, и это кружило голову. Он находил успокоение в звездном небе — что бы не происходило в этом мире, кто бы в нем не жил, оно всегда было здесь. Наблюдало за историей Вселенной также, как Драко наблюдал за ним. Всю жизнь, каждый день, в Хогвартсе, в Мэноре, в особняке во Франции — он садился на землю и смотрел на него. Сгорал один, как гордо падающая комета в тишине звездного океана. </p><p>Сгорал один, пока однажды к нему не подсел Гарри Поттер. Драко не знал, как он его нашел и почему подсел именно к нему, но в такой момент у него не было сил спорить и пререкаться. Гарри молча сидел и смотрел вдаль. Поттер приходил каждый день на протяжении месяца, и они ни разу не заговорили. Пока однажды Драко, заметив, как Гарри смотрит на мерцающую разными цветами звезду не произнес:</p><p>— Это Сириус.</p><p>Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на него, и Драко указал рукой в точку на небе.</p><p>— Звезда, на которую ты смотришь. Это Сириус. Это одна из самых близких звезд к нам. Она невероятно яркая и поэтому кажется, что она мерцает.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на Драко приоткрыв рот и перевел взгляд на звезду. В его взгляде было столько боли, надежды и скорби, а в его очках отражалось небо с его светилами, такими же ярками как его горящие глаза, и Драко подумал, что даже мерцающий свет Сириуса, даже бесконечная гладь озера не сравнится с красотой, на которую он смотрит сейчас. Поэтому он решил продолжить:</p><p>— Некоторые звезды, на которые мы смотрим могут быть уже мертвы. Но их свет все еще идет к нам, потому что мы очень далеко от них, и он проходит сквозь миллионы световых лет, чтобы мы смогли увидеть маленькую серебряную точку в небе.</p><p>Гарри с таким восхищением смотрел ввысь, что Драко не находил в себе сил проследить его взгляд. В океане звезд он смотрел на Гарри, и свет небесных светил мерк по сравнению с его глазами, отражающими всю его силу, его боль, его надежду, его восхищение и умиротворение. Поттер улыбнулся и взял Драко за руку. Драко повторил его действия. </p><p>Он больше не один.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. безопасность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Драко раньше никогда не задумывался о таком понятии как «безопасность». Он жил в огромном поместье с родителями и кучей домовиков и никогда не думал о том в безопасности ли он. Иногда он переживал из-за отца, который мог его застать над каким-нибудь «недостойным Малфоя» занятием, но это не ощущалось <em>опасностью</em>. Даже когда отец наказывал его, он не думал о безопасности. Он думал о том, что заслужил наказание, что недостаточно старался. Когда в его родном доме жил Воландеморт, он просто хотел, чтобы все закончилось, чтобы он ушел, и Драко смог снова жить дома с мамой и отцом, пугая от скуки домовиков и принимая множество гостей. Он просто хотел чтобы все прекратилось.</p><p>Но сейчас он вдруг понял, что это за чувство, и это его по-настоящему шокировало. Он лежал в объятиях Гарри после их первого раза — неловкого, быстрого, ужасно смущающего, но от того невероятно прекрасного. Ему было жарко под одеялом в кольце рук Поттера, они оба были ужасно потными и пахли сексом, но Драко не пошевелился бы сейчас, даже если бы ему угрожали. Это было настолько правильно, комфортно и <em>безопасно</em>, и это чувство было абсолютно новым и невероятно прекрасным и успокаивающим. В эту секунду Драко знал, что Гарри никогда его не обидит, не накажет за провинность, не будет угрожать его родителям.</p><p>Он будет его поддерживать. Держать за руку. Обнимать и целовать в голову.</p><p>Он будет рядом. Он будет спасать его не потому, что он Великий Спаситель Гарри Поттер, а потому что он любит Драко. Просто потому что это Драко.</p><p>Малфой поднял голову и посмотрел на сопящего Поттера. Его ресницы подрагивали, а глаза под векам бегали — он видел сон. Драко обязательно его обнимет, начнет гладить волосы и шептать всякие глупости, если Гарри начнет сниться кошмар. И Гарри сделает для него то же самое. Он будет делать так, чтобы Драко был в безопасности. Драко улыбнулся и прикоснулся очень медленным и мягким поцелуем к груди Поттера, ощущая его тепло, солёность от пота и удары сердца. Он будет здесь, для него — всегда, он будет рядом и будет стараться на пределе возможностей и даже больше, чтобы подарить Гарри такое же чувство безопасности. Он уснул, утыкаясь лбом в грудь Гарри.</p><p>Этой ночью Драко впервые за долгое время не видел ни одного плохого сна.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. журавлик</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри чувствовал себя идиотом. Он плохо понимал, зачем это сделал, но он сохранил записку Малфоя. Отнес ее в комнату, и скомкав кинул в комод. Он вспомнил об этом только вечером, сидя на кровати и листая учебник по ЗОТИ. Его первой мыслью было достать рисунок и еще раз взглянуть на него, и уже только затем он подумал о том, чтобы выкинуть каракули Драко. В итоге он не сделал ничего из этого и лег спать. Он забыл об этом клочке бумаги до самого конца учебного года, и когда пришло время собирать вещи, он снова на него наткнулся. Просмотрел коряво нарисованную картинку, ухмыльнулся подписи со змейкой и почти не задумываясь сунул в карман. Эта записка так и путешествовала с ним от курса к курсу, из Хогвартса к Дурслям, от Дурслей в Нору, из Норы обратно в Хогвартс. Гарри не знал, зачем он ее хранит — просто корявый рисунок Драко Малфоя, который в очередной раз захотел уколоть гриффиндорца. Но выкинуть ее почему-то казалось настоящим преступлением, и вскоре Поттер перестал об этом задумываться и просто хранил ее в карманах или тумбочках возле кровати.</p><p>И только однажды, на шестом курсе, после Сектумсемпры Гарри снова достал этот рисунок. Каракули, нарисованные надменным и счастливым тринадцатилетним Драко Малфоем, а не тем призраком Драко, в которого Гарри несколько дней назад выстрелил ужасным заклятием. Он ненавидел себя за это. Корил за то, что не подумав ранил Малфоя так сильно. Он же видел, в каком он был состоянии. И все равно сделал это. </p><p>Он не заметил, как закусил губу до крови, а его пальцы нежно очерчивали «DM» с аккуратной змейкой. Внезапно Гарри понял, почему он хранит этот рисунок по сей день и понял, почему он никогда не выбросит его. Это казалось таким очевидным, таким легким и таким правильным. Он понял, что ему срочно нужно в больничное крыло попросить прощения, высказать все, что накопилось за эти годы. И плевать уже если Малфой просто пошлет его. У них настоящая война, и они могут умереть в любой момент. И Гарри просто не может позволить оставить все эти чувства в себе</p><p>***</p><p>Драко совсем недавно переехал на площадь Гриммо. Война окончена, и теперь они могут наслаждаться друг другом всю жизнь, не бояться, что кто-то ранит их или убьет за их любовь. Драко осматривал комнату Гарри с нежной улыбкой, оглядывая постоянно царивший здесь кавардак. Вздохнув, он принялся тут прибираться. Перекладывая очередной свитер с буквой «Г», он наткнулся глазами на скомканный листик, валяющийся в углу. Не сумев побороть любопытство он развернул его и опешил. Он смотрел на свой собственный рисунок, сделанный шесть лет назад. Драко закусил губу, пытаясь скрыть счастливую улыбку. Услышав за спиной шорох он развернулся торжественно выставляя руку с найденным рисунком.</p><p>— Поверить не могу, Поттер, что ты хранил эти каракули столько лет, — он хотел прозвучать язвительно и надменно, но улыбка, которую у него никак не удавалось подавить выдавала его с потрохами. Но Гарри все равно жутко покраснел и выскочил на Драко, пытаясь выхватить бумажку.</p><p>— Отдай, Малфой, понятия не имею как она тут оказалась.</p><p>Драко со смехом уворачивался от него, размахивая рукой.</p><p>— Небось каждый вечер смотрел на нее и думал обо мне, да Поттер?</p><p>Гарри резко остановился и ответил глядя прямо Драко в глаза.</p><p>— Вообще-то да.</p><p>Драко опешил еще сильнее, чем в первый раз. Он так и застыл в нелепой позе с поднятой вверх рукой и уставился на Гарри.</p><p>— Ну, чего смотришь? Да, смотрел, да, думал, а теперь отдай, не хочу чтобы он потерялся или порвался.</p><p>Драко еще пару секунд смотрел на Поттера, не понимая, как он вообще может стоять тут. Затем его губы растянулись в самой счастливой улыбке в его жизни и он медленно протянул мятый листочек Гарри.</p><p>— Смотрел и думал, — повторил он, не прекращая улыбаться. Гарри аккуратно сложил рисунок и поднял глаза на Малфоя. На секунду ему показалось, что он вот вот ослепнет, и затем он улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>— Да, идиот.</p><p>Он быстро поцеловал Драко в улыбающиеся губы и ретировался, оставляя его дальше разбирать свои вещи.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. какого дьявола ты здесь шумишь?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В один из дней рождения Драко Гарри решил сделать ему сюрприз и принести завтрак в постель. Он специально отсчитал время и встал пораньше, тихонько закрыл дверь и в предвкушении отправился на кухню. Приготовить завтрак не составляло никакого труда — он занимался этим одиннадцать лет подряд и такой навык сложно потерять. Разлив кофе по кружкам (для Драко черный, немного молока и никакого сахара) Гарри выгружает всю еду на поднос и отправляется в комнату Драко. Уже через пару шагов оказалось, что Гарри не учел кое-какие нюансы — идти в носках по лестнице с полным подносом еды довольно проблематично. Но кто он такой, чтобы так просто сдаться? Удачно (удивительно, Гарри мысленно похлопал сам себе) миновав лестницу он подошел к следующему препятствию — закрытой двери спальни. Кое-как переложив поднос на предплечье левой руки и уперев его себе в бок, высунув от напряжения язык он потянулся к ручке двери, наблюдая как чашки с кофе медленно наклоняются в бок, угрожая вот вот пролиться. Не желая, чтобы такой ценный кофе пропадал на полу их дома Гарри хотел было подвинуть их, но что-то пошло не так: он задел локтем вилку, которая повалилась на пол, Гарри дёрнулся за ней вместе с опасно лежащем на руке подносом, и тот не выдержал такого испытания и повалился вслед за вилкой.</p><p>— Блять!</p><p>Гарри наклонился и начал быстро собирать осколки кружки, бесконечно матерясь себе под нос, когда дверь в спальню распахнулась.</p><p>— Какого дьявола ты здесь шумишь?</p><p>Гарри поднял глаза на растрепанного Драко и виновато закусил губу.</p><p>— Ну, эээ, я хотел принести тебе завтрак в постель и вот, ну, немного… просыпал.</p><p>Драко оглядел смесь из осколков, вилок, кофе и тостов на полу, затем посмотрел на виновато потирающего лоб Гарри с ручкой от чашки в руке.</p><p>— Просыпал значит?</p><p>Гарри пожал плечами. Драко вздохнул и присел на корточки, помогая собирать несостоявшийся завтрак.</p><p>— Спасибо конечно, Гарри, но ты когда-нибудь запомнишь, что ты чертов волшебник и мог отлеветировать этот поднос?</p><p>Поттер поднял голову глядя прямо на улыбающегося во весь рот Малфоя. Он хотел стукнуть себя по лбу рукой, как он всегда делал. когда понимал что-то очевидное, но Драко успел вовремя перехватить его руку с осколком.</p><p>— Сначала уберемся, а потом уже будешь себя избивать, идиот несчастный.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. третье испытание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Драко не волновался за Гарри. Нет, правда, это же Поттер, ему всегда все сходило с рук! Он уже победил дракона и по своей абсолютно гриффиндорской глупости вытащил из озера две жертвы, вместо одной. Это было так глупо, что Драко даже испытал испанский стыд. Поэтому сейчас, сидя на трибуне и глядя на бессмысленные выступления шармбатонок во время последнего испытания, он совершенно не волновался за Гарри. И с чего ему вообще за него волноваться? Он вообще-то за Крама болеет, а не за Поттера. Лабиринт вполне легкое задание, могли бы и посложнее что-нибудь придумать.</p><p>— Драко, перестань трясти ногой, у меня уже в глазах плывет от этого, — Панси раздраженно шлепнула свернутой брошюрой по колену Малфоя, на что он лишь цокнул и закатил глаза. Нет, он не волновался, он просто как и все нормальные болельщики переживал за своего участника. Не за Поттера. Нет.</p><p>Но дурацкое колено начало трястись еще больше, когда из лабиринта вылетел столп красных искр. В голове за секунду пронеслась тысяча картинок и тысяча вариантов событий, возможно, с летальным исходом.</p><p>У Крама! Не Поттера! Когда из лабиринта вынесли Флер Делакур, Драко понял, что сжимал ткань брюк до побелевших костяшек, а на огромнейший выдох облегчения обернулся даже Крэбб.</p><p>— Слава Мерлину, это не Крам. Был бы такой позор, — отмахнулся Драко, расслабляя руки. Через пятнадцать минут колено снова ходило ходуном, а подсознание подкидывало кучу картинок окровавленного, умирающего Гарри; Гарри, которого выносят из лабиринта также как Флер; Гарри, падающего глазом на свою волшебную палочку (а что, вы вообще его видели? он такой неуклюжий, что Драко бы даже не удивился, если бы такое произошло). </p><p>И нет, он все еще совершенно не волновался за Гарри, гиппогрифы его раздери, Поттера.</p><p>Кто вообще додумался до таких испытаний? Чтобы зрители час сидели на трибунах и пялились на пустующий лабиринт? Время подходило к концу, и слава Мерлину, а то колено Драко скоро проломило бы пол. Музыка, слишком веселая, раздражала неимоверно, почему нельзя было нанять музыкантов получше? Час, за который участники должны были пройти испытание уже вот-вот заканчивался, и зрители постепенно оживали, переговаривались нервно поглядывали на часы. Воздух будто нагрелся от напряжения, идиотская музыка била по ушам, и Драко казалось, будто он сейчас провалится под эту сраную трибуну. Лишь бы все побыстрее закончилось, и они уже сидели в теплом большом зале, празднуя победу Поттера (а чью же еще?) огромным количеством еды.</p><p>Внезапно на поле что-то всполыхнуло, орекстр зашумел в два раза громче, а толпа взорвалась аплодисментами. Но что-то было не так.</p><p>Драко увидел лохматую макушку и услышал чей-то крик.</p><p>«<em>Нет</em>»</p><p>Он не заметил как подорвался с места, чуть ли не перелетая через ограждение, лишь бы увидеть, кто там. Поттер весь в крови лежал на Седрике, пытаясь что-то кричать. Из-за хаоса вокруг Драко не мог ничего расслышать, как вдруг общий шум прорезал полный отчаяния крик:</p><p>— Мой мальчик! Это мой мальчик!</p><p>Поттер двигался, Поттер говорил, Поттер был абсолютно весь в крови, она стекала по его лицу, но главное — он был жив. Слава Мерлину и Моргане, он жив.</p><p>— Драко! — Панси резко одернула рукав Малфоя, и он обернулся, посмотрев на нее полными безумия глазами. — Драко, дорогой, сядь, пожалуйста, и постарайся контролировать свой речевой аппарат. Тебе повезло, что сейчас тут слишком шумно.</p><p>Малфой пялился на нее осоловелыми глазами, пытаясь понять, что ему только что сказали. В голове билась только одна мысль: «<em>Поттер жив</em>» и, кажется, он озвучил ее. Драко сел, все еще не в состоянии взять себя в руки. Поттер все еще что-то кричал, но его увел этот бешенный Грюм, значит, может быть, с ним больше ничего не случится, его вылечат, и он как обычно выйдет сухим из воды. Эта мысль должна была раздражать, но приносила лишь облегчение. Слишком взбудораженный, чтобы анализировать свои мысли, Драко спускался с трибун, не переставая прокручивать в голове картинку измученного Гарри с телом Диггори, лежащим на грязной и холодной земле поля.</p><p>***</p><p>Уже позже, ночью, лежа в кровати, Драко снова и снова вспоминал эту сцену. Вспоминал, как он вскочил с места, пытаясь что-то разглядеть, как сильно у него билось сердце где-то около кадыка и как шумела кровь в ушах, что он даже перестал слышать убогую мелодию оркестра, и с какой силой он сжимал перила, до боли в пальцах. Как его одернула Панси и как он не заметил, что произнес свои мысли вслух. Драко никогда не был глупым, он был лишь слишком напуганным, и он был напуган до сих пор, ведь за врагов так не боятся, враги не снятся по ночам в различного содержания снах, на врагах не задерживается невольно взгляд в Большом зале и на занятиях. Весь год Драко гнал эти мысли все дальше и дальше, заметал в самые далекие уголки сознания, лишь бы не думать, лишь бы не понять, куда он упал. И он был уверен, что если бы не этот чертов турнир, он бы отлично справился со своим глупым и неуместным наваждением, но, Мерлина ради, Драко не был глупым, особенно, когда дело касалось его самого.</p><p>Он действительно был чертовски сильно влюблен в Гарри Поттера, и теперь он понятия не имел, что с этим делать и как с этим жить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. про холода</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Драко постоянно мерз. Он мог сколько угодно шутить про ледяную душу и сердце и про холод своих глаз, но факт оставался фактом — ему постоянно холодно. Особенно осенью. Гарри понятия не имеет, как тот выжил в вечно ледяной гостиной Слизерина, но теперь, когда они живут вместе, он твердо решил, что Драко больше не будет мерзнуть.</p><p>***</p><p>— Я сделал тебе чай, — Гарри поставил чашку с дымящимся мятным напитком (лимон и корица, никакого сахара) на столик возле дивана, где читал Драко. Тот лишь кивнул и что-то промычал. Было начало октября, и холодный воздух выгонял тепло из согревшихся домов так уверенно, что даже камин не помогал. Драко сидел в одной рубашке, и даже Гарри в своей огромной синей толстовке стало холодно.</p><p>— Ты замерз.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Он никогда не признавался, он мог стучать зубами от холода и переворачивать страницы ледяными трясущимся пальцами, но он не признается. Гарри знал это и привычно закатил глаза. Вынимая из рук Драко книгу, он положил ее на стол и взял руки Малфоя в свои.</p><p>— Холодные.</p><p>— Они всегда такие, Поттер. Я ледяной принц древнего рода Малфоев, ты не знал? — ухмыльнулся Драко, приподняв бровь.</p><p>— Ты идиот, вот ты кто, — Гарри принялся растирать его ладони между своих, дыша на них теплым воздухом и разминая пальцы. — Ты так точно в ледяного принца превратишься и кому мне тогда делать чай?</p><p>Драко фыркнул, но руки не убрал. Закончив утепление дыханием, Гарри взял его руки в свои и принялся целовать пальцы, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Драко. Тот покраснел до кончиков ушей, и его улыбка превратилась из надменной в смущенную и неловкую. Гарри знал, как сильно Драко ценит такое проявление чувств. Он поцеловал последний палец и протянул ему кружку</p><p>— Пей свой чай, принц, — он передал чашку, касаясь теплыми пальцами уже согретых, но все еще прохладных рук Драко.</p><p>— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он, отпив с явным наслаждением горячий напиток. Он продолжил читать придвинувшись поближе к Гарри, чтобы касаться его всем боком.</p><p>Греть Драко вошло в привычку. Сжимать его пальцы в карманах своей теплой мантии, постоянно приносить ему дымящийся чай, крепко обнимать по ночам и согревать щеки поцелуями. Со временем Драко совсем перестал ворчать и с радостью разделял тепло Гарри, носил его «совершенно уродские, Поттер!» свитера, связанные Молли Уизли и растянутые разноцветные толстовки.</p><p>Однажды утром, когда Гарри проснулся раньше Драко и стоял на кухне в футболке и пижамных штанах, делая им завтрак, он услышал за спиной шаги и обернулся, застыв. Только проснувшийся Драко стоял на пороге кухни, потирая глаз. Его лохматые и торчали во все стороны, но Драко был еще слишком сонным, чтобы думать об этом. Он стоял в серой толстовке Гарри с огромным снитчем на груди, а его красные клетчатые пижамные штаны были завернуты в шерстяные разноцветные носки. Все еще потирая глаз он принюхивался к запаху кухни, пытаясь понять, что у них сегодня на завтрак.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — его голос был хриплым и таким естественным, нежным, и Гарри просто застыл не в состоянии отвести глаз и не пытаясь скрыть безумно счастливую улыбку. Драко наконец закончил мучить свой глаз и взглянул на Гарри.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Гарри прикусил губу и помотал головой, все еще глядя на Малфоя.</p><p>— Ничего, Драко. Просто подумал, что люблю тебя.</p><p>Драко приподнял брови в секундном удивлении и широко улыбнулся. Подойдя к Гарри, он легко и нежно поцеловал его в губы.</p><p>— И я люблю тебя, — его взгляд опустился на скворчащую сковородку. — Серьезно, Поттер, опять яичница?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. все будет хорошо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(плохая концовка)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда он увидел, что Поттер мертв, мир перестал существовать. Вместе с Поттером умерла всякая надежда: надежда на светлое будущее, на победу над Воландемортом, надежда на спокойную жизнь, надежда на счастливую улыбку матери и отсутствие безумия в взгляде отца; надежда на любое будущее, где мир будет в безопасности; надежда на возможность увидеть его улыбку снова, пожать руку, заглянуть в светящиеся огнем жизни глаза, надежда на ленивые пробуждения с теплым сонным телом под боком.</p><p>Он хотел взывать и броситься на землю к ногам Лорда, где лежал <em>он</em>, он хотел запустить пальцы в такие грязные сейчас волосы и проливать сотни слез на его земляные разводы на лице, он хотел умолять Мерлина, бога, да хоть самого Воландеморта о собственной смерти, если нет жизни без надежды.</p><p>Он мог лишь стоять и смотреть, как они хохочут над победой, слышать как всхлипывает где-то Джинни Уизли и не видеть перед собой ничего, кроме его неподвижного, <em>мертвого</em> тела. Несколько минут — словно отдельная жизнь — минут, когда мир искажается полностью, преподнося лишь очертания лиц и развалин перед собой, абсолютную пустоту в голове и ощущение крепкой хватки руки матери.</p><p>Но вот Поттер вскакивает, и Драко кажется, что он не дышал все это время, и теперь воздуха слишком много, он кидает ему палочку перед толпой Пожирателей, перед лицом самого Темного Лорда, и он никогда не был настолько смелым и настолько живым.</p><p>Когда все заканчивается, Поттер подходит к нему и протягивает руку.</p><p>— Спасибо, — все, что он говорит, и его улыбка такая уставшая, но искренняя. Драко пожимает его руку в ответ, и слова сами вылетают из горла:</p><p>— Спасибо, что оставил надежду.</p><p>И Поттер смотрит так понимающе, будто все знает, он не отнимает руки, и они смотрят друг на друга со смущенными улыбками, разжигая в груди что-то новое, что-то, чему самое место в руинах победы и слезах облегчения.</p><p>— Предатель! — надломленный голос почти не слышно среди шума крови в ушах и криках празднующих, но Драко чувствует резкую боль и, падая, видит распахнутые в ужасе глаза напротив.</p><p>— Драко! — Поттер падает на колени вслед за ним, и Драко не хочет понимать происходящего, но знакомое ощущение липкой крови на рубашке не дает обмануть себя. Неужели <em>так</em>?</p><p>— Драко, нет-нет-<em>нет</em>, почему сейчас? Эй, слушай мой голос, ладно? Оставайся со мной, дыши для меня, — Поттер так обеспокоен, и ему хочется улыбаться. Перед смертью не надышишься, и он пытается вдохнуть, но издает лишь булькающий звук, чувствуя, как к песку на зубах примешивается солоноватая жидкость.</p><p>— Г-гарри? — он смотрит, как тот зовет на помощь, и от чего-то знает, что это не поможет, что это конец. Поттер прижимает к его ранам руки, пачкая их в малфоевской крови, вот только это не спасет от ран Сектумсемпры. Он хочет, чтобы он посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Гарри, — слова на выдохе вылетают немного легче. Поттер прекращает бешено крутить головой и шевелить руками на его груди, и смотрит прямо в глаза. Драко лежит у него на коленях, и уголки его губ растягиваются в улыбке. Кажется, он сошел с ума, но это ли сейчас важно? Он пытается пошевелить рукой, чтобы почувствовать Гарри, и тот хватает его за руку с такой силой, что ему больно.</p><p>— Все будет хорошо, — голос Гарри дрожит, и Драко хочется, чтобы Поттер жил вечно, чтобы он жил и нес с собой надежду, чтобы он увидел моря Франции и поля подсолнухов, звездное небо в черном озере и хвосты комет.</p><p>— Ты прав, — он не может убрать с лица улыбку. Все будет хорошо, потому что Гарри жив, и это главное, и почему-то глупость и нелепость собственной смерти его не заботит. Драко собирает все оставшиеся в себе силы, чтобы поднять руку и провести ею по спутанным волосам Поттера.</p><p>— Всегда хотел это сделать, — Гарри сжимает его руку еще крепче, и Драко видит слезы в его глазах. Он чувствует кончиками пальцев мягкость его волос, застрявшие в них листочки и песок, он чувствует спиной его костлявые колени и тепло его руки в своей, и боль от ран уже не ощущается такой резкой и пылающей.</p><p>Все наконец закончилось.</p><p>Он видит его зеленые глаза с крапинками желтого у зрачков и закрывает свои навсегда.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. тройной шпексель</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты знаешь, я никогда не катался на коньках. Даже не пробовал. Ни разу в жизни.</p><p>Вот так они с Гарри оказались на каком-то пустынном катке на окраине Уилтшира. Драко до последнего не хотел заниматься этим, но этот Поттер, которому точно надо было на Слизерин, воспользовался грязным приемчиком — рассказал душераздирающую историю о том, как все детство мечтал попасть на каток, а Дурсли запирали его в чулане, уходя развлекаться на рождественских каникулах.</p><p>К сожалению, после такого Драко просто не мог не согласиться научить Гарри кататься на этих драккловых коньках.</p><p>И вот теперь Гарри Поттер распластался на льду и упрекал Драко Малфоя в том, что он ничтожный учитель.</p><p>Драко лишь вдохнул, подъехал к самому неуклюжему спасителю мира из всех возможных и протянул ему руку.</p><p>— Плохому танцору, Поттер, яйца мешают. Если ты бы действительно слушал меня и делал, что я говорю, ты бы уже тройной аксель прыгал. Поднимайся.</p><p>Гарри угрюмо взглянул на него из-под своей шапки (которую Драко <em>заставил</em> его надеть) и схватился за протянутую руку. </p><p>— Можно подумать, ты умеешь делать этот шпексель.</p><p>Драко закатил глаза, но не смог сдержать улыбки.</p><p>— Повторяю еще раз для особо одаренных, — он помог Гарри подъехать к бортику и схватился за пластмассовое ограждение двумя руками. — Внимательно! Следи за моими ногами. Вот так, видишь, — он начал передвигать коньками по льду. — Делай вместе со мной, вот так, ёлочкой.</p><p>Гарри сосредоточенно елозил своими коньками по потрескавшемуся от бесконечных катаний льду. Получалось у него, конечно, хуже, чем у Драко, но лучше, чем час назад.</p><p>— Смотри, еще чуть-чуть и сможешь прыгнуть «шпексель». Теперь попробуй вдоль бортика.</p><p>Главной проблемой Гарри было то, что он отказывался кататься по бортику и хотел сразу вырисовывать пируэты на середине катка. Однако два часа бесконечных падений сделали свое дело, и Гарри (слава Мерлину!) решил потренироваться у бортика. Он медленно поехал, перебирая руками по ограждению, неумело скользя коньками по льду. Его усердиям действительно стоило позавидовать, за два часа, к огромному сожалению Драко, они не сделали ни одного перерыва.</p><p>— Сделаешь круг, ни разу не упав, и я подумаю над твоим поощрением.</p><p>Гарри резко обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на довольно ухмыляющееся лицо Малфоя, и чуть не шлепнулся, поскользнувшись, но успел вовремя схватиться за бортик.</p><p>Так он проехал три круга, в конце каждого из которых Драко награждал его жаркими поцелуями.</p><p>— Теперь я готов ехать сам, — воскликнул Гарри, резко отпустив ограждение, и тут же чуть не упал, но Драко успел его схватить.</p><p>— Может, лучше сначала с помощью твоего самого лучшего тренера?</p><p>Поттер протестующе замычал, но Драко ужасно устал, поэтому лишь поцеловал его (чтобы отвлечь, конечно) и схватил за обе руки, начиная медленно ехать спиной вперед.</p><p>— Помни, Поттер, ёлочка. Не торопись, если хочешь, чтобы все получилось. Вот так, молодец, держись за меня, — Гарри медленно продвигался вперед, сосредоточенно наблюдая за движениями своих ног. Они проехали пол круга, и Драко отпустил одну его руку, подкатившись к нему боком так, что теперь они ехали рядом, держась за руки.</p><p>— Ради Мерлина, Гарри, не нужно торопиться, это не квиддич.</p><p>Еще через пол круга Драко решил рискнуть и отпустить вторую его руку. И слава Мерлину и Моргане! Гарри поехал сам, все также неловко перебирая ногами, но он катился и катился самостоятельно, и проехал уже половину катка, ни разу не упав.</p><p>— Вот так! Отлично, продолжай в том же духе!</p><p>Но Поттер не был бы Поттером, если бы не решил, что раз он может проехать десять метров без поддержки, то теперь он профессиональный фигурист. Поэтому, обернувшись на Драко с широченной и ужасно довольной улыбкой на лице, он решил прибавить скорость.</p><p>Малфой сразу понял, что сейчас произойдёт, поэтому быстро подъехал к нему, чтобы поймать, но гарри запнулся о лезвие своего конька, задев при этом ногу Драко, и они оба с громкими криками повалились на жесткий лед.</p><p>— Я же говорил тебе не торопиться, придурок!</p><p>Драко потирал ушибленный затылок, но не предпринимал никаких попыток встать. Он уже два часа катается по этому малюсенькому пустынному катку с отвратительным льдом и ужасно, смертельно устал. Внезапно он понял, что Гарри смеется. Он повернул голову, чтобы с полным негодованием взглянуть на него и увидел, как краснощекий от мороза и напряжения Гарри с живым блеском в изумрудных глазах заливисто смеется, выгнув голову. Шапка почти сползла, и влажные темные волосы покрывали его лоб и виски, и он провел по ним рукой, убирая.</p><p>С негодаванием посмотреть не получилось, поэтому он просто пихнул Гарри рукой.</p><p>— Хватит ржать.</p><p>— Ты бы видел свое лицо, когда мы падали!</p><p>Гарри засмеялся еще сильнее, и у Драко не хватило язвительности снова огрызнуться на него. Поэтому он продолжил лежать и смотреть, слегка улыбаясь, как искренне и по-детски Гарри Поттер радуется их нелепому падению.</p><p>На улице уже был вечер, и каток освещал желтоватый свет фонарей. Из небольшого кафе рядом с «коробкой» играли рождественские песни, а с неба начинал падать снег. Одна из снежинок упала на раскрасневшийся нос Гарри, и Драко завороженно наблюдал, как она тает в желтом свете огней. Гарри повернулся взглянуть на него в ответ и мягко улыбнулся, поморщив нос, прогоняя щекочущие ощущения. Они молча смотрели друг на друга, лежа посреди пустого катка, пока сверху на них небольшими хлопьями падал снег. Где-то на уголке сознания Драко летала мысль о простуде и холоде, но он не хотел ее слушать.</p><p>Гарри смотрел на него с опьяненным блеском в глазах, и Драко знал, что его взгляд точно такой же, знал, что этот блеск вызван не только продолжительным катанием. Им не нужно было говорить вслух, чтобы понять, что они оба сейчас чувствуют.</p><p>Прямо сейчас все было идеально.</p><p>А потом они поднимутся, отряхнутся и поедут домой. Гарри будет уверять Драко, что в следующий раз он точно сможет проехать сто кругов самостоятельно, а Драко будет улыбаться и хвалить его, потому что Гарри действительно отлично справился.</p><p>Они придут домой и будут согреваться горячим какао, сидя у камина и крепко обнимая друг друга, и Драко подумает, когда это его жизнь стала похожа на рождественские романы, которые так любит читать его мать.</p><p>А потом он посмотрит на Гарри и подумает, что в общем-то, он не против.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. гарри поттер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Солнце свободно проникало в бирюзовую комнату через огромные окна, падая широкими лучами, в которых лениво летала пыль, на деревянный паркет. Порой лёгкие полупрозрачные занавески слегка поднимались, гонимые прохладным весенним ветром, играясь тенями на высоких стенах гостиной. Нарцисса любила эту комнату за её простор и за её свет, чувствуя себя в ней какой-то невообразимо живой и лёгкой. Она любила отдыхать здесь после обеда, устроившись на плетёном кресле с чашкой крепкого чая и какой-нибудь книгой. </p><p>Драко знал это и поэтому стоял за дверью гостиной, грызя ноготь на большом пальце. Он никогда не грыз ногти, — это не гигиенично и не аристократично, — но сейчас он не знал иного способа выразить свою нервозность — если бы он принялся топать ногой, то мама обязательно бы его услышала. Он стоял здесь уже около десяти минут, никак не решаясь зайти внутрь, продолжая грызть свой несчастный ноготь, который теперь точно не будет таким же идеальным, как все остальные. В нём кипела ужасающая тревога, скручивающая желудок с самого утра, — когда он принял решение наконец провести этот разговор именно сегодня.</p><p>Если он продолжит стоять здесь, его обязательно заметят домовики. И откладывать этот разговор он больше не мог — тайна медленно выгрызала его по кусочкам; он всегда рассказывал матери обо всём, и ему было почти физически больно что-то утаивать от неё. А сегодняшний день был идеальным: Люциус уехал по делам и вернется только через два дня, в Мэноре не было никого, кроме Драко, Нарциссы и домовых эльфов; любимая погода Нарциссы всегда благоприятно сказывалась на её настроении, и сейчас оно было прекрасным, идеальным для душевных разговоров, но Малфой  боялся, что <em>этот</em> разговор не спасут даже освещающие комнату солнечные лучи.</p><p>В любом случае, откладывать больше нельзя. Если он не сделает этого сейчас, то не сделает никогда, а если не сделает никогда, то этот секрет выпьет его заживо.</p><p>Драко выпрямился, наконец перестав грызть свой обезображенный ноготь; вздёрнул подбородок и глубоко вдохнул несколько раз. К сожалению, это не помогло утихомирить громыхающий в ушах пульс, но делать было нечего. Он должен это сделать. Ничего не слыша, Малфой аккуратно открыл дверь, вдыхая аромат свежего чая и чистоты, но обычно успокаивающие запахи не произвели на него никакого положительного эффекта, а скорее даже наоборот — ассоциирующийся с матерью аромат вызывал прилив тошноты, напоминая, что он собирался сказать.</p><p>Нарцисса тут же подняла голову, прерывая чтение.</p><p>— Драко, дорогой, — её лицо озарила мягкая улыбка, и у Малфоя скрутило живот. Он осторожно подошёл к ней, но привычно сесть в мягкое кресло не смог — это почему-то казалось чем-то неправильным. Выражение собственного лица с каждой секундой контролировать было все сложнее и сложнее, и беспокойство прорывалось сквозь маску невозмутимости сдвинутыми бровями и слишком глубокими вдохами, да и с Нарциссой номер с наигранно безразличным лицом не прошёл бы — она всегда видела его насквозь.</p><p>Сейчас его лицо выражало полную готовность организма исторгнуть недавний обед.</p><p>Нарцисса тут же нахмурилась, отложив книгу, и слегка выпрямилась в своем обитым шёлком кресле. </p><p> — Что случилось? </p><p>Драко облизал пересохшие губы и попытался сглотнуть, но обнаружил, что горло еле ему подчиняется.</p><p>— Мама, — вышло хрипло, и он тут же прокашлялся. Он не сводил глаз с расшитого атласными лентами подола платья Нарциссы.</p><p>Та уже разволновалась не на шутку, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо своего сына.</p><p>— Драко? — тон её голоса оставался мягким и нежным, она вообще никогда не повышала на Драко голос. Никогда не ругалась на него, всегда защищала. Это должно было приободрить, но Драко вмиг стало ещё хуже: как может он так подводить её?  </p><p>Он с такой силой сжал свои пальцы, что они хрустнули. Нарцисса вздрогнула и попыталась взять его руки в свои, но Драко одернул их. Он посмотрел на волнующееся лицо матери. Как может он ей сказать это? Как может так её подвести? Она так его любит, так гордится им, а он собирается её предать.</p><p>Его от природы бледная кожа побледнела еще сильнее, руки затряслись, и ему показалось, что он сейчас упадет в обморок. Нарциссе все же удалось взять его за руку — у него тут же вспотела ладонь. Она продолжала что-то спрашивать, что-то говорить, но звуки её мягкого голоса доносились до Драко будто из-под воды. Он не может, не может…</p><p>Нет, он должен сказать прямо сейчас, он не сможет скрывать это вечно, и лучше пусть она узнает это сейчас и от него, чем прочтет в «Ежедневном пророке» или услышит из светских сплетен. Он часто заморгал, разомкнув сухие губы, и вместе с прерывистым дыханием из него вырвался хриплый голос: </p><p>— Мама, я гей.</p><p>Нарцисса тут же замолчала, и Драко зажмурился так сильно, что под веками начали плясать разноцветные искры, но открывать глаза было слишком страшно. Нет, он лучше ослепнет, чем увидит разочарование в её глазах. Нарцисса молчала несколько секунд, а затем крепче сжала ладонь Драко, поглаживая большим пальцем его запястье.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>у Драко засаднило лёгкие — он не заметил, что задержал дыхание — Малфой резко вдохнул, распахнув глаза; его все еще трясло.</p><p>— Х-хорошо? </p><p>Он рискнул посмотреть ей в глаза и к своему удивлению не обнаружил там ни капли разочарования или осуждения. Мама смотрела на него с привычной трепетной любовью, но с искорками встревоженности. Он быстро заморгал, думая, что на самом деле ослеп.</p><p>— Драко, дорогой, в этом нет ничего плохого. Мне совершенно не важно, кого ты предпочитаешь. Ты всё ещё мой сын, и я люблю тебя больше всего на свете, — в доказательство своих слов она крепко сжала его руку, посылая ему свою поддержку.</p><p>У Драко кружилась голова. Он сглотнул и нервно выдохнул, не прекращая быстро моргать. Часть его не могла осознать: маме действительно не важно, что он не сможет родить ей наследника? Что он любит мужчин? Что он предал её и весь род Малфоев?</p><p>— Я…</p><p>Мама ободряюще улыбнулась, и у Драко подкосились колени, он упал на них, и не в силах больше сдерживаться, расплакался, уронив голову на колени Нарциссы. Она тут же принялась успокаивающе поглаживать его голову, перебирая светлые пряди волос, как в детстве, когда он слишком сильно ударялся коленкой или когда отец не мог сдержать криков.</p><p>— Ш-ш, Драко, все в порядке. Тебе не о чем переживать. Я всегда тебя поддержу.</p><p>Она не возражала против его слёз, и Драко, наверное, не смог бы их остановить, даже если бы очень того захотел. Через какое-то время ему будет жутко стыдно за столь бурное проявление эмоций, но сейчас, в этот момент он не мог ни о чем думать. Он так долго носил в себе этот груз, разъедающий кислотой все его нутро, он так долго боролся с этим, он так хотел быть достойным сыном, но он просто <em>не мог</em> ничего с собой поделать, и облегчение переполняло его с ног до головы. Он не мог поверить, что Нарцисса так легко приняла его, не скривилась в отвращении и не предложила способ избавиться от этого, не назвала его глупым ребенком, а просто… приняла. Накопленные годами напряжённость и страх выходили из него горячими слезами, но любящие касания матери успокаивали его, и вскоре он снова спокойно задышал и уже готов был поднять голову с ее колен, как вдруг Нарцисса произнесла: </p><p>— Если это не секрет, то мне очень интересно, кто тот счастливец, что пробудил в тебе такие чувства? </p><p>В её голосе звучала искренняя заинтересованность и нежность, и у Драко снова перехватило дыхание. То, что он был геем, не было его самой большой проблемой, самой страшной тайной.</p><p>Не поднимая лица, он сдавленно произнёс: </p><p>— Я не думаю, что ты захочешь это знать.</p><p>— Почему же? Я очень хочу знать, кому так повезло заполучить любовь моего сына.</p><p>Он уже сказал ей, то он гей. И она приняла его. Но <em>это</em>… Это было совершенно иным, это касалось не просто продолжения рода. Это касалось их жизней, их будущего и их благополучия.</p><p>Но он так устал носить с собой этот груз, так устал прятаться, пытаться исправить себя, прекрасно зная, что это невозможно, он неисправен, и он самой большой неудачник в мире. Он прошептал, вцепившись побледневшими пальцами в гладкую ткань её юбки:</p><p>— Это Гарри Поттер.</p><p>Пальцы Нарциссы в его волосах дрогнули лишь на мгновение.</p><p>— Я догадывалась в глубине души. Ты всегда слишком много о нем болтал.</p><p>Драко молчал. Он хотел остаться в этом положении навсегда, окутанный цветочным ароматов духов матери, с её нежно поглаживающими пальцами в своих волосах, почти лёжа у неё на коленях, как в детстве, он чувствовал себя в безопасности, будто ничто в мире не может причинить ему боль. И он знал, как только он откроет глаза, реальность ослепит его.</p><p>Нарцисса мягко позвала его, и когда он протестующе замычал, она в последний раз провела ладонью по его растрепавшимся волосам, и приподняла его голову за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Драко заморгал, прищурившись от непривычно яркого света.</p><p>— Драко, я принимаю тебя, но с Поттером могут возникнуть проблемы.</p><p>Драко сжал ладони в кулаки. Тёмный лорд искал себе штаб-квартиру, и Драко не был глупцом. Лн знал, что скоро произойдёт.</p><p>— Я знаю, мама. Об этом никто не узнает.</p><p>Нарцисса смотрела на него с бесконечной любовью, слегка нахмурив брови, но во взгляде её были и решительность, и собранность. Она была матерью, но также она была урождённой Блэк, женой Малфоя, и трезво оценивала любые ситуации.</p><p>— Отец будет недоволен, но я не думаю, что ему стоит сообщать об этом сейчас.</p><p>Драко фыркнул.</p><p>— Я и не собирался. Я-я хотел, чтобы ты знала, — тихо закончил он.</p><p>Нарцисса снова улыбнулась.</p><p>— Я рада, что ты рассказал мне. Мы обязательно справимся, Драко, я на твоей стороне.</p><p>Малфой кивнул, сильно надеясь, что она права. Любить Гарри Поттера, когда ты сын правой руки Волан-де-Морта, — это довольно сложно. И страшно, но это чувство так глубоко проросло в нём, овивая колючими стеблями лёгкие, что избавиться от него можно было только умерев, а погибать Драко не собирался.</p><p>Видимо в его лице что-то отразилось, потому что Нарцисса тихо произнесла:</p><p>— Ты, наверное, очень сильно его любишь.</p><p>Драко издал звук, похожий на всхлип и закрыл глаза.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Нарцисса поцеловала его в лоб, и Драко подумал, что, может быть, они все-таки справятся с этим.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. как-то глупо это всё получилось</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ау в котором воландеморт убивает драко за то, что он спас гарри в малфой-мэноре.<br/>вдохновлено артом https://vitce.tumblr.com/post/615839544930189312/i-open-at-the-close-they-were-neither-ghost-nor</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хруст листвы слишком громкий для мёртвой тишины Запретного леса. Шаги кажутся слишком тяжёлыми, переставлять ноги слишком трудно, и Гарри останавливается, пытаясь сделать глубокий вдох. Он достаёт из кармана потрёпанный снитч, очерчивая грязным пальцами: «<em>Я открываюсь под конец</em>».</p><p>Лёгкое касание дрожащих губ, но тишину леса ничто не нарушает. Открывать глаза слишком страшно, слишком страшно увидеть пустоту перед собой. Проходят мучительные секунды, когда не слышно даже шелеста листвы, скрипа веток и пения недовольных птиц. Мёртвый лес встречает гробовой тишиной идущего на смерть путника.</p><p>— Как-то глупо это всё получилось, правда, Поттер? </p><p>От неожиданности Гарри делает судорожный вдох, давясь влажным воздухом, и резко открывает глаза. Увиденное никак не может уложиться у него в голове. Это настолько нелепо, что он почти издает истеричный смешок.</p><p>Перед ним стоит ухмыляющийся Драко Малфой и смотрит на него какими-то слишком серьёзными для его обычно холодного и надменного лица глазами. </p><p>— Малфой? — голос хрипит, и он делает небольшой шажок вперёд, пытаясь поймать в голове хоть одну мысль в вязком тумане, и одна единственная фраза всё же находится.</p><p>— Ты мёртв.</p><p>Малфой знакомо ухмыляется и протягивает с издёвкой: </p><p>— Ты как всегда наблюдателен.</p><p>Гарри слишком потерян, чтобы реагировать на колкости, его взгляд судорожно бегает по полупрозрачной фигуре, проскальзывая по идеальному, когда-то чёрному костюму и останавливается на печальных глазах. В голове истошно бьётся мысль, которую он боится больше самой смерти.</p><p>— Это из-за меня.</p><p>Выражение лица Драко меняется, и он делает шаг вперёд, останавливаясь совсем близко к Гарри, он поднимает свою руку и пытается коснуться кончиками пальцев его щеки, но он знает, что это не сработает и лишь грустно улыбается.</p><p>— В этом виноват только Тёмный Лорд.</p><p>Гарри смотрит на него тяжёлым взглядом полным тоски. Сердце в груди разрывается от боли, и он понимает, что по его щекам текут слёзы, он видит, как пальцы Драко тянутся к нему, чтобы стереть их, но не чувствует касаний, лишь покалывающий кожу холод Запретного леса.</p><p>— У меня не получится тебя отговорить? — тихо спрашивает Драко.</p><p>— Не надо, — Гарри произносит на выдохе. Пульс учащается; Гарри страшно, но он не может позволить себе отступить, сделать шаг назад, он прошёл уже так далеко, и у него нет выбора. Такова его судьба — мученика,  жертвы; мессия, вынужденный избавить мир от истинного зла, и цель слишком высока для его ничтожных сомнений.</p><p>Но ему всё ещё чертовски не хочется умирать.</p><p>— Ты такой гриффиндорец, — ухмыляется Драко, всё ещё не оставляя попыток прикоснуться к нему. У Поттера кружится голова,  это всё так не справедливо, так горько. Неужели они не заслужили немного времени для них двоих без крови и слёз? </p><p>— Почему ты никогда не говорил мне, не давал понять? — Гарри хочется рыдать навзрыд, ему хочется свернуться калачиком прямо на этой сырой земле, впитывая в себя её холод, лишь бы не чувствовать эту всепоглощающую боль; несбывшееся уничтожало сильнее реальности.</p><p>Драко не нужно объяснять, что он имеет в виду.</p><p>— Боялся. Да и не вышло бы у нас ничего тогда. Ты это знаешь.</p><p>Гарри всхлипывает, и старается разглядеть лицо Драко сквозь пелену слёз, пытаясь запомнить его, впитать в себя, впервые имея возможность видеть его так близко, видеть его настоящего, без масок, без страха. Всё ещё недосягаемого.</p><p>— Если бы…</p><p>— Не надо. Не жалей. Что было, то было, и мы не можем это изменить. </p><p>Гарри понимает, о чём он, и кивает в ответ.</p><p>— Мне так страшно.</p><p>Малфой молчит несколько секунд, глядя ему в глаза.</p><p>— Я буду с тобой. До самого конца. Теперь у меня есть такая возможность.</p><p>Гарри снова кивает. Его мысли снова утекают вперёд, туда, где ждет его Смерть. Драко пытается коснуться его руки, и на секунду Гарри кажется, что он чувствует прикосновение тёплых пальцев к своей ладони.</p><p>— Я буду ждать тебя там. Всегда.</p><p>Гарри открывает рот, чтобы сказать то, что вертится на самом кончике его языка, но Малфой останавливает его,  вскидывая руку.</p><p>— Я знаю. Не нужно, нам уже поздно прощаться.</p><p>Он мягко улыбается и отходит в сторону, позволяя появиться родителям Гарри, Сириусу и Ремусу. Он всё время стоит неподалёку, не спуская с него глаз,  пока Гарри разговаривает со своей семьёй, которую заслуживает как никто другой.</p><p>— Драко, — Поттер обращается к нему, и Малфой снова подходит совсем близко, чтобы снова попытаться стереть с этих щёк горячие слёзы, и слышит, как сзади звучит тёплый женский голос: </p><p>— Мы приглядим за ним.</p><p>Малфой закатывает глаза и шепчет с напускным раздражением: «Матери», Гарри немного улыбается, снова окидывая взглядом всех, кто стоит рядом с ним, останавливаясь на Драко.</p><p>— Будь здесь.</p><p>Драко кивает, и Гарри разжимает онемевшие пальцы, выпуская воскрешающий камень, бесшумно падающий в длинную траву, теряясь там навсегда.</p><p>Он делает глубокий вдох и идёт вперёд. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>